Kenichi and Yumeko's outing
Kenichi and Yumeko's Outing (The Ninja Has To Bear) (ニンニンとたえるが忍者でござるの巻) is episode 43 of the Ninja Hattori-kun 1981 anime. Kemumaki tries to spoil Kenichi and Yumeko's day out. Synopsis Kenichi is checking his parents' wardrobe for a smart T-shirt when Hattori asks him what he's up to. Kenichi replies that he is going to a nature park with Yumeko for a school project, and when Hattori offers to come with him, Kenichi is defiant that he can manage on his own. That evening, Kenichi hangs weather-dolls on his window frame, unaware that Kemumaki is watching from afar... Next morning, Kenichi sets off for the train station, when he bumps into an old lady, who, in reality, is Kemumaki. She asks Kenichi to help her find her house, and he obliges. Hattori follows after him, knowing that Kemumaki is intent on making Kenichi lose his way. When he finds the right time, Hattori uses a shuriken to whip off the wig on Kemumaki's head, and Kemumaki runs off. Not wanting to waste any more time, Kenichi continues on his journey. Kenichi hurries into a waste ground with a plank for a bridge over a ditch drain. Kemumaki saws the plank in half, but Hattori sees him do so and lies under the plank to hold it together. When Hattori tries to get back onto land, the plank gives way and falls into the ditch with Hattori still holding on, drenching him in muddy water. Kemumaki is furious that his plan didn't work. Kenichi finally reaches the train station, where he meets Yumeko, and the two of them board the next train, unaware that Kemumaki is watching. Upon arriving at the nature park, Yumeko and Kenichi write down the names of the trees, before Yumeko goes to get something from a nearby ice-cream van. Kenichi sits down underneath a large cactus, when Kemumaki turns up out of the blue, using his shuriken to hack off parts of it. Thankfully, Hattori comes to Kenichi's rescue, and the two ninjas start duelling - Kemumaki hacking off the pieces of the cactus, and Hattori thrusting them back with his daggers. Hattori ultimately runs out of weapons, and when Kemumaki uses his shuriken to hack off the last piece of cactus, Hattori jumps into the air and grabs the cactus - but bumps into Kemumaki at full speed, knocking them both down to the ground. Thankfully, neither Kenichi nor Yumeko know what's been happening. That evening, Kenichi and Hattori arrive home, Hattori's face covered in plasters. Hattori tells Kenichi not to tell Mrs Mitsuba anything, to which he agrees. Kenichi goes to wash his face, and as he does, he remembers the fun he had with Yumeko. Hattori is pleased to see that his friend is happy. Characters * Kanzo Hattori * Kenichi Mitsuba * Kemuzou Kemumaki * Yumeko Kawai * Mrs Mitsuba (voice only) Memorable dialogue '''Kanzo Hattori: '''By becoming Naani, he has fooled Kenichi enough. Now he better remember ''his ''Naani! Category:1981 anime episodes